Hidden Secrets
by Shinju Megami
Summary: What happens when Naraku captures Rin for a reason other than ransom? And what happens when Rin finds the truth about her parents? I stink at summaries so just read the story to find out! R/S I/K S/M pairings.
1. The Encounter

"The Encounter"  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha I have to go! With all of this deamon blood on me I have to take a shower and change clothes!  
  
Inu Yasha: Well excuse me. I think I deserve a thank you for saving your life here!  
  
Sango: You're right Inu Yasha! Thanks for saving our lives and drenching us in blood. How could we ever thank you?  
  
Inu Yasha: Your welcome...Hey wait! I can't kill fifty deamons without a little blood being thrown around.  
  
Miroku: Yeah. We can't blame you. Well I think Lady Kagome wants to go to her time right now. Aren't I correct?  
  
Sango: Kagome..Do you mind if I come with you? I wouldn't mind a hot bath and we are miles from a hot spring. And..  
  
Kagome: Say no more Sango! Come on!  
  
Kagome and Sango rush for the well closely followed by Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
Kagome: We'll be back in about two hours. Let's go, Sango.  
  
Sango: Right.  
  
Kagome and Sango jump in the well. They appear in Kagome's time and climb out. They walk up the stairs and head for the house. They both see Sota sitting in the front doorway staring at the sky and then notices who has just arrived.  
  
Sota: Hey Kagome! (He hugs his big sister. Noticing Sango he reaches to her to give her a friendly hug.) Hello, who might you be?  
  
Sango: My name is Sango. You must be Sota.   
  
Sota: Yes. Yes.  
  
Kagome: Is mom or grandfather home? I'm just dropping in for a quick shower.  
  
Sota: Grandfather is taking a nap and mother went to the market.  
  
Kagome: Okay. Let's go Sango.  
  
Kagome and Sango head to Kagome's room. Kagome let's Sango use the bath first and then she gets in herself. Sango waits in her room with just a towel hoping to borrow some clothes for her's were very bloody. When Kagome returns she gives Sango one of her kimonos she received as a gift from a friend.  
  
Kagome: It's a little bit longer than most of my kimonos and I never wear it. You can keep it if you like.   
  
The kimono Kagome gave to Sango was very lovely with white silk and beautiful flowers on it. It fit Sango perfectly. The kimono that Kagome picked out herself was very gorgeous on her. It was a black with red and yellow flowers. It was a very soft material and very snug.  
  
Kagome began to French braid her lovely, dark hair. Sango looks at her wishing she knew how to braid her own her hair.  
  
Kagome: Would you like me to braid your hair, Sango?  
  
Sango: Oh.. I would but I don't want you to waste your time.  
  
Kagome: It's not a waste of time at all. I find doing other people's hair very fun. Come here. Would you like French braids, like mine?  
  
Kagome began braiding Sango's hair. When she finished her mother walked and hugged her.  
  
Kagome's mother: Finally, you have come back. Who is your friend?  
  
Kagome: Mother, this is my friend Sango.  
  
Kagome's mother: Well hello Sango. You are welcome to stay for dinner. Or are you two going to pack some dinner?  
  
Kagome: Well, we were hoping just to pick some up and head back…  
  
Kagome's mother: Okay. It's a good thing I caught before you left again.  
  
Sango: Thank you very much madam.  
  
Kagome's mother: Oh it is no problem at all.  
  
Kagome's mother, Kagome, and Sango all headed to the kitchen. Kagome packed raman noodles and plenty of snacks.  
  
Kagome: Bye mother, grandfather, and Sota.  
  
Sango: Good day.  
  
All in unison: Good bye!  
  
Kagome and Sango headed for the well. They both jumped in and were welcomed by Shippo.   
  
Shippo: Finally! Inu Yasha made me wait here until you two came.  
  
Sango: What on Earth for?  
  
Shippo: He said he wanted you two to be safe. Of course I said you two could handle anything, but you know how he is.  
  
Kagome was wondering in her head if Inu Yasha made Shippo come for her safety.  
  
Sango: Kagome!? KAGOME!?  
  
Kagome: (Looks at Sango then to Shippo) Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Where are Inu Yasha and Miroku?  
  
Shippo: With Lady Kaede. Let's go!  
  
Shippo lead them to Kaede's village. Where they find Miroku sleeping and Inu Yasha staring at the cieling.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome. (He grabs her and pulls her towards him. They stare at each other for awhile until they hear Sango hurting Miroku.)  
  
Sango: You pervert!  
  
Kagome: What the h*ll did he do to get a black eye?  
  
Miroku: Absolutely nothing!  
  
Sango: Liar! He "patted" me and "touched" me on my chest!  
  
Kagome: You sick pervert! (She punched him in the stomach.)  
  
Miroku: Ow..some mercy..please.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome. Can I talk to you..outside?  
  
Kagome: Why can't we talk in here?  
  
Inu Yasha: Please Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Okay..  
  
Inu Yasha grabs her hand and walks outside. They keep staring at each other until Inu Yasha puts his arm around Kagome's waist and pulls her towards him. Kagome closes her eyes and then opens them suddenly as Inu Yasha begins to talk.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome. I have to tell you something. But I don't know what this feeling is. Its just when we first met you reminded me so much of Kikyo, but as I got to know you..(he stopped suddenly and looked behind Kagome and saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippo heading out looking hungry.)  
  
Sango: Kagome. Everyone is hungry.  
  
Kagome: Oh. (She looks at Inu Yasha. He lets go of her waist.) I'll get my bag.  
  
They all walk inside. Kagome passes around food and hands the Raman noodles to Inu Yasha. He looked very grateful and smiled at her, showing his fangs. She smiled back at him. They all ate and Lady Kaede suggested that they try and take a nap. Inu Yasha still wanted to tell Kagome what he was thinking. Kagome wondered herself what it could be.   
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha took the corner to sleep in. Shippo curled at Inu Yasha's feet. Miroku and Shippo quickly fell asleep. Inu Yasha still laid awake staring at the cieling. Kagome and Sango took the other side. They began talking not noticing they were being overhead by Inu Yasha.  
  
Sango: What is "love?" I mean I had for love for my father and brother and of course for my village but I never really had love for another man.  
  
Kagome: Well its kind of hard to explain. I mean that person makes your heart beat faster and slower at the same time and you can share anything with them. Like a best friend and you stay up all night thinking about them. Like you feel like your whole body is going to float away if you don't hold something and you would spin around, around until you were dizzy.  
  
Sango: Wow..have you ever been in love?  
  
Kagome: I don't know if I have or not..(looking at Inu Yasha thinking he is asleep.)  
  
Inu Yasha heard these last words and fell asleep. Kagome and Sango ended their conversation and layed down.   
  
Shippo and Miroku were the first to wake that morning followed by Lady Kaede. Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Sango were the last to wake. Lady Kaede handed everyone a fruit salad for breakfast. When they all finished they headed into the village.  
  
Inu Yasha: I since a strong deamon near. They have to be just over the hills.  
  
Kagome: I also since a jewel shard somwhere near. (She held the large shard around her neck.)  
  
Sango: Well let's not waste anytime.   
  
They all began walking. Inu Yasha kept trying to pull Kagome to the side and have a private conversation with her. By the time they reached the bottom of the hills it was dark. They all decided to take a rest. Inu Yasha kept staring at Kagome. He finally got the courage to ask her to come behind a rock.   
  
Kagome: Yes, Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: Well..where do I start?   
  
Suddenly a deamon appeared and began to attack all of them.  
  
Kagome: There is a shard in that deamon!(She reached for her bow.)  
  
Sango quickly changed out of her gorgeous kimono and into her exterminator outfit. She threw her boomerang bone. Inu Yasha had his Tetsusaiga ready in a flash, it transformed. Meanwhile, Shippo was multiplying, Miroku was using his black hole to pull the deamon closer.   
  
Kagome: There!(Pointing to the deamon's upper left arm.) Its right there Inu Yasha!  
  
Inu Yasha quickly slashed upon its arm and Kagome rushed to get the shard. The Tetsusaiga slashed the deamon into sixty pieces as it fell to the ground.   
  
Kagome: Well..let's head back to bed..  
  
Everyone headed to bed. Kagome acted as though she was, but then as she felt everyone was asleep she walked back over to Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha..let's go into those woods over there. That should give us some privacy.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up and picked up Kagome and carried her to the forest. He put her down on a branch of a rather large oak tree. Inu Yasha sat right next to her. They stared as they had done before and finally Inu Yasha got the courage to talk.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome. I now know how I feel about you. I mean I can explain it. Yesterday, I couldn't find the words. Gosh..why is this hard..  
  
Kagome: Just relax, Inu Yasha. You've never been this tense around me.  
  
Inu Yasha: Because..I never realized I have these feelings. Kagome. I think I love you. (They look at each other for a moment. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand and put it on his heart.) Kagome, you are the only person that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. If you weren't holding me right now, I would float away. I can be truthful with you. I really do care about you. I pushed you down the well and took the shard so you couldn't come back so you would be safe, but when I was away from you I wasn't living. I love you, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: My world is spinning right. I love you too, Inu Yasha.  
  
They both nealed into towards each other and both closed their eyes. When Inu Yasha opened his he realized it was all a dream. He wished that it was real. Everyone else was still asleep except for Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Inu Yasha..you were talking in your sleep. Something about an oak tree or something.   
  
Inu Yasha:(Ran towards him and picked him up.) What else did you hear?  
  
Shippo: That's all!  
  
They suddenly heard Kagome's voice say "Don't hurt him Inu Yasha!" They turned around and saw she was awake.   
  
Inu Yasha: I wasn't..(In a whisper.) I wouldn't hurt anyone in front of you Kagome excpet if it was to defend you...  
  
Kagome: What? I didn't understand you.  
  
Shippo: I heard him..(Inu Yasha tried hitting him but Kagome grabbed his arm.)  
  
Sango and Miroku woke up with all of the excitement.  
  
Sango:(In a sleepy voice.) What's going on?!  
  
Kagome: Nothing..Um..Inu Yasha can I talk to you?  
  
Inu Yasha was wondering what Kagome had to say as they walked into the forest he had had in his dream the previous night. Kagome sat on the same tree that was in his dream. He sat down next to him...  
  
Kagome: I heard everything you said in your sleep last night. I understood every single word. And..Inu Yasha..(She knelt in closer.) I love you, too.   
  
Inu Yasha knelt towards her and closed his eyes. She did the same. When he opened his eyes he realized it wasn't a dream. He was kissing Kagome. His heart was racing. When their lips unlocked they looked at each other and found themselves hugging each other tightly and kissing again.   
  
When they returned Inu Yasha found Kagome and Sango playing with his hair. Kagome was teaching Sango how to braid and Inu Yasha was their dummy.  
  
Inu Yasha: Do I have sign on me that says play with hair?  
  
Kagome:(She gave him a sweet look.) Sorry Inu Yasha, Sango wanted to learn how to braid. We didn't think you would mind...  
  
Inu Yasha: It's okay. (He suddenly found Kagome kissing him on the cheek.)  
  
Sango: Thanks Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: No problem..  
  
About an hour later Sango had mastered how the braid someone's hair and how to pull it back. Kagome was letting her practice on her hair after she had it perfect with Inu Yasha's.   
  
Kagome: I since a jewel shard near.  
  
Inu Yasha: I since a very strong deamon near. Almost as strong as Naraku's..  
  
Miroku jumped and hurried over the hill, closely followed by Sango and Shippo. Inu Yasha and Kagome we holding hands and walking together. When they were clearly over the hill they saw Sessho-Maru holding the Tenseiga by his side. Naraku was nearby in his white costume with a bloody arm.  
  
Sessho-Maru: And you said you were my ally? You were planning to kill Rin all along! You b*st*rd!  
  
Kagome: The shard is in that thing behind Naraku!  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay! I'll get it! Sessho-Maru what the h*ll is going on?!  
  
Sessho-Maru: He has betrayed me! I should have never have trusted him! Get Rin away from that thing over there!   
  
They all looked over and saw a deformed deamon that was trying to bring Rin into its body.  
  
Kagome: The shard is in the bull's head! Right there!  
  
Inu Yasha: Got it!(He drew the Tetsusaiga and for the bull's large head. The sword cut the head into perfect slices. He grabbed the shard and Rin. He looked at the deamon as it was whimpering it began reaching for Inu Yasha. He jumped back and ran for Sessho-Maru. He put down Rin right next to Sessho-Maru. Naraku vanished quickly as he drew the Tetsusaiga.)  
  
Inu Yasha: What a fool! He always runs.  
  
Sessho-Maru: Don't be so confident. He is stronger than you think. I would fight you for the Tetsusaiga but I wish to get Rin as far away from here as possible. Jaken get over here!  
  
Jaken: Yes, Lord Sessho-Maru!  
  
Sessho-Maru picked up Rin who was now crying, grabbed Jaken and took off.  
  
Miroku: What was that all about?!  
  
Inu Yasha: Naraku tried to kill Rin. She is the only one that gets affection from Sessho-Maru.  
  
Kagome: Atleast that battle wasn't messy! There is a hot spring just down here. Come on Sango!  
  
Everyone headed to the hot spring. Sango and Kagome made Miroku wait.   
  
Miroku: How come Shippo and Inu Yasha get to come in?!  
  
Sango: Because they aren't freaks!  
  
Miroku began mumuring things to himself...  
  
Kagome: Besides Shippo is a little cutie and Inu Yasha is..(She stopped dead in her tracks and blushed.)  
  
Miroku: He's what?  
  
Kagome: Oh nothing..  
  
She didn't begin taking off her clothes, niether did Inu Yasha.   
  
Kagome: Sango, you and Shippo go ahead. And then Miroku can get in..  
  
Sango: What about you Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Oh I'll go last. You all deserve to go before me...  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome headed back over the hill for some privacy. Inu Yasha layed down not hoping to take a nap but to let Kagome lay on him. Inu Yasha leaned up and began to kiss her.  
  
About forty-five minutes later Sango came over the hill telling them they could use the hot spring. Inu Yasha gave Kagome a piggy back ride down the hill. She began to take off her clothes as Inu Yasha just sat there.  
  
Kagome: Well. Aren't you going to get in?  
  
Inu Yasha: I didn't think you still wanted me to go in there with you.  
  
Kagome: Of course I do!  
  
Inu Yasha began taking off his own clothes as Kagome got in the hot spring. Inu Yasha got in himself. He stared at Kagome's beauty. She came over to him and laid on his shoulder.  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. True Love

"True Love"  
  
Kagome was leaning cloer to Inu Yasha. Next thing she knew, they were kissing.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha...do you really love me...or am I just a replacement?  
  
Inu Yasha: For Kikyo? When we first met I thought you were her...but as we went on an adventure after adventure..I got to know "you" and I fell in love with "you". Kikyo is in my past...you are with me now and I truly love you. I am not surprised you asked me.  
  
Kagome: I love you too. Miroku! You pervert!!   
  
They both jumped up.  
  
Shippo: I tried to stop him! He will never listen! Sango yelled at him too.  
  
Sango hit him with her boomerang bone. Kagome grabbed a blanket and covered herself.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Kagome, may I get under this blanket..until I can get my clothes?"  
  
Kagome: Of course, Inu Yasha.  
  
Neither of them dressed quickly. Kagome only put on her undergarments and Inu Yasha only his undershorts (what are they called?!). They waked over to each other. Inu Yasha pulled her closely towards him, as he had done at the Bone Eater's well so long ago. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
Inu Yasha: I love you, Kagome. I care for you so much; for your safety, and your heath. Please..don't leave me again.  
  
Kagome: I love you too Inu Yasha, I'm sorry but I might leave once in awhile. I have to see my family every now and then.  
  
They began heading to the campsite, holding hands. They laid down and pulled the covers over them. They tilted their heads near each other. Miroku and Shippo were staring at them. Sango picked up Shippo and began to play with him.  
  
Sango: Let's give them some privacy.  
  
Miroku: Okay....(Patt, patt)  
  
Inu Yasha put his arms around Kagome. She laid on his chest. He looked at her. She looked up and whispered to himit was okay to kiss her. They laid there for an hour kissing. He began to play with her hair. Inu Yasha moved his hands around on her backside. They kept staring at each other.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome..?  
  
Kagome: Yes..Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha: Are you hungry?  
  
Kagome: ...Well, yes, actually I am.  
  
They got up and got the others. Kagome got more meals out of her bag and handed one to everyone. Inu Yasha began scarfing down the ramen noodles.  
  
When they headed to sleep Inu Yasha carried Kagome and set her down. He laid next to her and pulled the blanket over them. Sango told Miroku she wouldn't mind him sleeping next to her.  
  
Sango: You can sleep n theside of me, Shippo. Miroku...don't get any ideas, please.  
  
Miroku: Yes Lady Sango. Can I ask you something?  
  
Sango: I'm not bearing your child...  
  
Miroku: It has something to do with it though. If I get injured, and am soon to die...will you bear my child? I would ant you to teach him or her all of your skills, so that one day he may defeat Naraku.  
  
Sango: You aren't going to die...but if the situation does become so serious, I will think of bearing your child.  
  
Shippo: GOOD NIGHT Sango! GOOD NIGHT Miroku!  
  
Sango & Miroku: Goodnight.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was the last to wake that morning. Kagome had saved him some breakfast. He ate quickly, for he wanted to be alone with Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Slow down Inu Yasha! It's not a race! (She began laughing) You're so cute...  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her for a moment.  
  
Inu Yasha: Well, you are very beautiful.   
  
He began stroking her hair. He began to kiss her, when suddenly Shippo came running out saying Miroku attacked him.  
  
Shippo: I told him to leave Sango alone after he "patted" her! And he started chsing after me! The wierd thing was that Sango didn't mind him touching her....  
  
Kaome: What?! That couldn't been what happened! She must be yelling at him by now.  
  
Inu Yasha: He is such a fool...he asks any woman to bear his child.  
  
Suddenly Miroku and Sango appeard...holding hands.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Unbelievabe

"Unbelieveable"  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, and Shippo all stared as they approached.  
  
Kagome: Oh my goodness...What the h*ll is going on?!  
  
Inu Yasha: I..I..I don't know, this is odd...Sango and Miroku?!  
  
Shippo: I know what this is all about...Their converation last night...I knew something was up...  
  
Kagome: What conversation?! Tell me now, Shippo!!  
  
Shippo: Miroku asked Sango to bear his child, and she said if the time comes, that he might die, that she would consider bearing his child...  
  
Inu Yasha: You have got to be joking...Maybe they have had love for each other and have now realized how they really felt...But Sango and Miroku..  
  
Kagome: But Sango said she didn't know what love was. Do you really think that...?  
  
Sango and Miroku made their way over to the everyone. They were stared at for several minutes, until Sango began to speak. Everyone fell silent.  
  
Sango: I realized how I truly felt after talking with Kagome. I shall bare his child if he is to come close to death. But that isn't all, I have fallen in love with him. Naraku has murdered my brother, and now controls him, I will not allow his curse to kill my future husband, without revenge.  
  
Kagome: Hmm..I see. (She looked very confused.)  
  
  
  
They began their journey to find more shards of the jewel.  
  
  
  
SesshoMaru: Rin, would you like to go and play? I know you don't want to sit here with me all day.   
  
Rin: I don't mind. Besides there is no one to plat with. Unless Jaken?  
  
Jaken: Lord SesshoMaru-sama ...  
  
SesshoMaru: Whatever Rin likes...  
  
Jaken: Yes Lord SesshoMaru-sama. Shall we go Rin?  
  
Rin: Where shall we go and when do we need to return?  
  
SesshoMaru: Please return before the sun sets. Have a good time. Jaken if there is any trouble, any at all, come straight to me. I want Rin to be safe.  
  
Jaken: Yes, Lord SesshoMaru-sama...  
  
Rin and Jaken headed out into an open field where they found a river. Rin pulled up her Kimono and put her feet in the water. Jaken watched around carefully.  
  
Rin: Jaken, don't you want to deep your feet in?  
  
Jaken: I think I'll keep a look up. But thank you.  
  
Rin: Suit yourself...  
  
Something rumbled in the bushes behind them. They both looked as a man in a white baboon costume appeared. It was Naraku.  
  
Jaken: What business do you have here?  
  
Naraku: I have come for Rin. Now if you would kindly move out of my way..  
  
Jaken: I can't do that!  
  
  
  
Kagome: I since many jewel shards near. As many as Naraku had...  
  
Inu Yasha: I since Naraku near, too.   
  
Miroku: Let's go!  
  
They all jumped on Kirara as she transformed. Inu yasha picked up Kagome and followed Kirara.  
  
Inu Yasha: We are getting closer. I can feel it!  
  
  
  
Jaken:(He whispered to Rin.) Go get SesshoMaru-sama!  
  
Rin: But Jaken you could get hurt..  
  
Jaken: Go!  
  
Rin: Right!  
  
She snuck off quickly. When she reached SesshoMaru, he was already to leave. He had known something was going to happen.   
  
Inu Yasha: He's there! Go down! That b*st*rd is going to get it!  
  
SesshoMaru: Jaken! Move! This is my battle! So you came after Rin again? You have no business here! Leave at once! Or else....  
  
Naraku: Or what?  
  
SesshoMaru: I'll slaughter you! (He saw Inu Yasha land.) What are you here for?  
  
Inu Yasha: The same reason you are! To kill Naraku!  
  
Naraku: Ah...What a waster...No one will leave alive but me! All I want is Rin...Now kindly hand her over!  
  
Rin: I'm not an object!  
  
SesshoMaru: Run...Rin!  
  
Naraku: So the battle begins!  
  
Inu Yasha: So it does!  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The Endless Battle

"The Endless Battle"  
  
Kagome: I'm suprised he hasn't run again...  
  
Miroku: What does he want with Rin, anyways?  
  
Sango: Good question! Here's another one! Why aren't we helping?!  
  
Shippo: Let's go!  
  
They all jumped in. Shippo and Kagome gaurded Rin. While Miroku and Sango blocked Naraku from escaping. Inu Yasha and SesshoMaru were fighting side by side against Naraku. Kirara was looking out above so he couldn't escape into the sky.  
  
Rin screamed as Naraku hit SesshoMaru and injured him. Inu Yasha had a few cuts on his legs and face.  
  
SesshoMaru: Get Rin out of here, Jacken! Now!  
  
Jaken: Yes, my Lord. Let us go Rin!  
  
Sango: Kirara! Help them!  
  
Kirara swooped down and picked up Rin, followed by Jaken. Kagome made sure Naraku couldn't attack them.  
  
Kagome: Take us to the Bone Eater's Well! She'll be safe in my time. Don't let Naraku see where we are going!  
  
SesshoMaru became his full deamon form out of his anger.  
  
SesshoMaru: I am going to kill you! B*st*rd! Die!  
  
Inu Yasha's anger against Naraku for trying to hurt Kagome caused his deamon form to take over him.  
  
  
  
When Kagome reached the Bone Eater's Well, she grabbed Rin's arm and jumped in.  
  
Rin: Where are you taking me?  
  
Kagome: Somewhere safe. Don't worry wewill come back! And SesshoMaru will be fine.  
  
Rin: Okay...  
  
They were in Kagome's time in a flash. They both climbed up the ladder and out of the well. They began heading for towards Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome: Mom! I'm home!  
  
Sota: Kagome! (He rushes to hug his sister.)  
  
Kagome: Hello, Sota! This is Rin...She's going to be staying here tonight...  
  
Kagome's mom: Well that sounds fine Hello Rin.  
  
Kagome: Thanks mom. Is dinner ready? I'm starving!  
  
Kagome's Mom: Help yourself!  
  
Rin: Thank you...  
  
  
  
After they were finished with dinner, they headed to bed.  
  
  
  
SesshoMaru: We will not let you run, Naraku!  
  
Inu Yasha: Die, you b*st*rd from h*ll!  
  
They both attacked him at the same time. He had vanished.  
  
Inu Yasha: He always runs! That coward!  
  
Naraku: Who are you calling a coward?!  
  
SesshoMaru: You!  
  
To be continued... 


	5. SesshoMaru's One Love

"Sessho-Maru's One Love"  
  
  
  
Naraku: I shall take my leave!  
  
He vanished from the sky.  
  
Inu Yasha: Let's go get Kagome...I beliveve Rin is with her...  
  
Sessho-Maru: Where did they go?  
  
Inu Yasha: To the Bone Eater's Well. We have no time to waste.  
  
They leapt into the air. When they arrived they didn't find Kagome or Rin.  
  
Shippo: Kagome took that girl to her time.  
  
Inu Yasha: Sessho-Maru wait here...I'll be back soon.'They must be sleeping...'  
  
When Inu Yasha arrived in Kagome's time, he jumped through Kagome's window. He didn't find Kagome in her bed, but Rin. He picked her up so he wouldn't wake her. He walked into the bathroom and found Kagome. She dressed quickly and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Rin was talking in her sleep. She was calling Sesshoj-Maru's name.  
  
Kagome: I think she's afraid...without Sessho-Maru she doesn't feel safe.   
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome...do you have any food we could take?  
  
Kagome: Of course...I've already packeed it. Let me get my bag really quick...  
  
Inu Yasha: I'll wait.  
  
Rin began to walk.  
  
Rin: Where's Kagome? You look like Sesshomaru...  
  
Inu Yasha: I'm Inu Yasha, his half brother.  
  
Rin: OH...  
  
She began to fall back asleep.  
  
Kagome: Okay let's go!  
  
They all headed out the window and to the Bone Eater's well. When they arrived, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were there. Sessho-Maru grabbed Rin and held her close to him.  
  
Jaken: Shall we go Lord Sessho-Maru?  
  
Sessho-maru: Yes, don't wake Rin.  
  
They left quickly. Sessho-Maru thanked them for helping Rin.  
  
Kagome passed food out to everyone. Inu Yasha didn't eat much.  
  
Kagome: I thought you were hungry, I mean you asked me about the food and all.  
  
Inu Yasha got up. "Come with me please..."  
  
Kagome: Okay...  
  
They walked into the forest. Shippo and Miroku watched them. Sango was still eating and didn't notice.  
  
Kagome: Well, what is it?  
  
Inu Yasha: Did Rin tell you anything about Sessho-Maru?  
  
Kagome: She said she loved him as he were her father...but why do you ask?  
  
Inu Yasha: Because I know Sessho-Maru loves her too. Let's forget about that!  
  
He held her hand and pulled her closer. He was hugging her as if she had died and was saying his goodbyes.  
  
Inu Yasha: I"m glad you got out of there...I'm glad you are safe. (A tear sloowly dropped from his face down his cheek before hitting Kagome.)  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha...you're..crying? But why?  
  
Inu Yasha pulled her closer and tighter to him. "Don't leave me...please don't ever leave me Kagome..."  
  
Kagome: I won't...I won't.  
  
  
  
To be Continued... 


	6. Why Not?

"Why Not?"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was still holding onto Kagome. Sango finished eating and noticed what Miroku and Shippo were doing. She asked them to stop; she didn't hit them.  
  
Sango: Kagome! Don't you need to go back to your time? You told me you have an exam coming up.  
  
Kagome: Oh...I forgot...Inu Yasha I...  
  
Inu Yasha: You can go as long as I can come with you...  
  
Kagome: Wah, of course you can..you don't even need to ask me...let's go..we will be back in two days. If something goes wrong come to the well.  
  
Sango: We will. Goodbye!  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her towards him and hugged her.  
  
They arrived in Kagome's time and climbed out of the well. It was very late in her time so they had to go through Kagome's window. They were getting ready for bed and Inu Yasha got on the floor.  
  
Kagome: You can sleep in my bed. There's plenty of room.  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay...  
  
Inu Yasha climbed into the bed and laid next to Kagome. She put her head on his chest. They fell asleep quickly and awoke the next morning from a loud scream.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: Kagome! What in Heaven's name are you doing with a boy in your bed?!  
  
Kagome spoke in a calm voice, "Mom, It's Inu Yasha. I wasn't going to make him sleep on the floor."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi: I see...I'm sorry go back to sleep....  
  
Inu Yasha: I didn't think she wouldn't care...  
  
Kagome: She's a mom! They have their modes, it's like they either embarras you, help you, or annoy you.  
  
Kagome began changing into her school uniform. Inu Yasha found a baseball cap and put it on.  
  
Inu Yasha: So, where are we going today?  
  
Kagome: We?! You want to come to school with me?  
  
Inu Yasha: Well....I think I'll stay outside and wait until it's over.  
  
Kagome: Okay...but you have to keep low...we don't want anything to happen...  
  
Inu Yasha: Okay..  
  
Inu Yasha walked with Kagome to school. When they reached there, Kagome asked him to wait by the bike stand.  
  
  
  
Hojo: Um....hi Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hey.  
  
Hojo: Would you like to go to the movies and have lunch with me this Saturday?  
  
Kagome: I can't. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you though.  
  
Hojo: Why not?  
  
Kagome: I just can't...sorry...  
  
  
  
Yuka: Kagome Higurashi!! Why did you turn Hojo down for a date?!  
  
Kagome: Because I can't go!  
  
Yuka: Why not?  
  
Kagome: Just because....  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha headed home. Kagome began studying while iNu Yasha laid on her bed thing..  
  
Inu Yasha thinking, 'I wonder if Kagome does like Hojo, but she's not going out with him because I"m here...' He began to stare at Kagome. She turned around.  
  
Kagome: What?! Why are you staring at me?  
  
Inu Yasha: Nothing...how's the studying going?  
  
Kagome: I'm finished, do you want to go on a walk before dinner?  
  
Inu Yasha: Sure...  
  
  
  
To be Continued... 


	7. The Mix Up

"The Mix Up"  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha began walking down the road. There were only a few care that passed them.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha, do you think I can have a piggy back ride please, my legs really hurt.  
  
Inu Yasha: Sure, hop on.  
  
He knelt down so she could climb on. They began walking home and arrived right before dinner was ready.  
  
Kagome: We're just in time. I'm gonna need a good meal before the exam tomorrow.  
  
Inu Yasha: Then we can go back to the feudal era?  
  
Kagome: Yes....  
  
Sota: This is good! Yum@  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha headed to bed right after dinner. They laid together and finally both fell asleep.  
  
They awoke that morning from Kagome's wreched alarm clock.  
  
Kagome: You can sleep, then take a bath and then meet me after school ends.  
  
Inu Yasha: *in a sleepy voice* Sounds...good to me. *he fell back asleep*  
  
Kagome: Whish me luck! Bye!  
  
Inu Yasha: ZzZzZz....  
  
Kagome went to school and began her exam. After she ws finished she met Inu Yasha outside. They headed for the the Bone Eaters well.  
  
They arrived in the feudal era. They were greeted by a weak demon that only took forty five seconds to defeat.  
  
They began walking to Kaede's village. When they arrived Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all there.  
  
Sango: Welcome back!  
  
Kagome: Fianlly! THe exams are over!  
  
They started off on their journey andfter they had a snack. When they found a place to rest someone showed up. A demon with flowers.  
  
Koga: These are for you Kagome..  
  
Inu Yasha: Not you again...back off she is mine!!  
  
Koga: Is this true, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: Yes...  
  
Ayame: Koga!!! Why did you leave me behind?!  
  
Koga: I was getting flowers!  
  
Kagome: Hello Ayame!  
  
Ayame: Hello!  
  
There was slight bickering for a few minutes, then they took a rest...  
  
Ayame and Koga left an hour later. Inu Yasha wanted to move the campsite so Koga couldn't find them.  
  
Sango: You shouldn't be jealous, Inu Yasha, she loves you.  
  
Inu Yasha: You're right...wait a second..how do you know about that?!  
  
  
  
Koga returned to their campsite that he was at earlier only to find a priestess in a red and white outfit.  
  
Koga: Kagome? You changed your clothes. Your hair is also different...but your beauty still shines. It's me, Koga remember?  
  
Kikyo realized what was going on. She acted as Kagome to fool Koga. She looked over to him and smiled.  
  
Kikyo: Come closer...Koga.  
  
Koga: Even though your heart is with iNu Yasha, I still have feelings for you.Ayame caughed up and hid behind a bush so she could still see them.  
  
Kikyo: My Heart isn't with him..I care for you. Come to me, my darling Koga.  
  
Koga: Yes Kagome...  
  
He knelt down beside her. She leaned voer and kissed him. She now had him under her spell.  
  
Koga's companions, Ginta and Hakkaku showed up.  
  
Ginta: Koga! It's a trap! She's dead we can smell it!  
  
Koga: What? Who are you?!  
  
  
  
To be Continued... 


End file.
